


Sick Day

by Yunica



Series: Yesterdays, Today, Tomorrows [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Werewolf Byleth, Wolfleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunica/pseuds/Yunica
Summary: None of them expected it to be possible, all previous experience pointing to the contrary. And the cause? An even less likely candidate.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yesterdays, Today, Tomorrows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a part of Edeleth Week, but I don't think I'll be doing the other days. It does follow the theme Purple | Hold Me Now | Modern AU. I hope everyone enjoys.

Edelgard sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose as Hubert and Ferdinand glance at each other over her head. This business trip has truly become tedious. They have been here for the better part of a week and have hardly gotten anywhere regarding the contract of their deal. This conference is meant to be a simple renewal of their terms, and Ferdinand had reported to her that the usual conditions were agreed upon, but their client has suddenly decided to be belligerent. Ferdinand had apologized profusely, admitting that he is not sure why there is an issue.

The decision to stay after the third day was merely a courtesy. They have been in league with this particular business partner for far longer than the current head has been alive. It would be a waste to throw away this cultivated relation over a mere disagreement. Edelgard’s offers of better deals after deciding to play nice had been quickly turned down—it was odd since they were normally much more amiable. At this point, it felt as though their discussions have segued into something entirely unrelated.

The original intention was to warp back to Enbarr the next day, but it has become increasingly likely that there will be a change of plans. Edelgard moves to the far side of the conference room, taking out her phone and intending to call Byleth. Her werewolf is prone to getting into trouble, especially when she is not around to keep an eye on her. It would be best if she called, both to check in and to tell her the unfortunate news. 

The phone rings and rings, but there is no answer. Worried, Edelgard opens up their group chat and quickly calls the only person she sees online, Lysithea. Thankfully, she picks up quickly. “Edelgard? I thought you’re supposed to be on a business trip.”

Edelgard glances at the others taking a short recess. “I am. There’s been a change of plans and we’ll be arriving back later than expected. I wanted to let Byleth know, but she hasn’t been picking up. Do you happen to know if there’s something wrong?”

“She seemed fine when I stopped by the day before. I’ll go check it out, but don’t get all worried and call me again in 5 minutes. I know how you get with her, and I _will_ ignore your call.”

The dial tone sounds in Edelgard’s ear before she can respond. She lowers her phone, staring at the ended call and huffing. _How she gets with Byleth? What was_ that _supposed to mean?_

“Is something amiss, Lady Edelgard?” Hubert inquires, approaching from behind her.

“No. Or at least...I hope not.” Edelgard could feel the nerves setting in. What if something happened to Byleth? Her mind starts imagining the worst case scenarios. What if— _ah, so that’s what Lysithea meant. Was it not normal to worry for your partner though? Sure she gets overprotective, but she feels justified in being so._

Hubert eyes Edelgard, unbelieving but deciding it would be wiser to not bring her distracted demeanor to attention. “I see. Would you like us to postpone the meeting until tomorrow? Seeing as we have already come to the understanding that we will be staying longer than anticipated, it would not be too much to ask for a delay.”

Edelgard shakes her head. “It’s quite alright. I’m simply awaiting a call from Lysithea. Continue the meeting.” She keeps her phone close at hand, constantly glancing down at the screen in anticipation. Her phone lights up nearly an hour later, and she immediately excuses herself when she sees Lysithea’s name, stepping outside of the room to take the call. “Hello?”

“Sorry, I had to run an errand for Marianne before stopping by your place,” Lysithea says as soon as Edelgard picks up.

“No, thank you for taking the time to check on Byleth for me. Is she alright?”

“She’s sick,” Lysithea states shortly.

“Sick? Are you sure?” Edelgard asks, brows furrowing unbelievingly. In all the time they have been together, she can hardly recall the last time Byleth had been sick. Precautions are always taken by her to ensure Byleth's health, but they have mostly acted as an extra layer of security. Even when almost everyone in the household caught ill at one point, Byleth had waltzed around the manor freely. Linhardt had expressed surprise, considering how much time she had spent around Dorothea and Ferdinand, both of whom had the worst of the symptoms.

“I’m as surprised as you, but according to Linhardt and my own eyes, I would say she is,” Lysithea deadpans.

“We’ll handle it, Edelgard. No need for you to waste your energy and rush back,” Linhardt’s voice comes through the phone, reassuring. She can imagine his hand lazily waving. “Besides, Dorothea has already covered your role of incredulous exasperation at how we managed to get a werewolf sick.”

“Yeah! We got this!” Caspar pipes in. “Her tongue might be purple, but she should be okay!”

“Her tongue is purple?!” Edelgard nearly shouts into the phone, clutching it closer while checking around to see if she had disturbed anyone. "I'm heading back immediately, Linhardt.”

“Suit yourself,” Linhardt drawls.

“I’ll let her know you’re coming back. She keeps asking for you anyway," Lysithea says, eye roll audible in her voice, before she hangs up.

Edelgard slips back into the room, grateful that everyone’s attention stays on the speaker currently presenting and that their seats are in the very back.

Hubert clears his throat lowly to capture Edelgard’s attention. “I assume there has been another change of plans, Lady Edelgard?”

“I’m going to warp back first, Hubert.” Edelgard replies, already in the middle of packing her bag and gathering her coat. “Byleth is ill. I trust you and Ferdinand to handle the rest of the negotiations.”

Hubert nods. “Of course. Leave everything to us, Lady Edelgard. We will take care of the rest of your belongings as well.”

"Thank you, Hubert."

“Are you leaving, Edelgard? Is something amiss?” Ferdinand whispers, noticing the flurry of motion and catching sight of her arranging her papers.

“Yes, it seems Byleth is indisposed,” Hubert answers in Edelgard’s stead. What could possibly have destroyed the defenses of a steel stomach like Byleth’s? It is a rather curious thought. Perhaps he could find some way to utilize the offending culprit to their benefit. If it could take down a werewolf, there was little it could not. “Do you require any assistance in returning, Lady Edelgard?”

“No, it’s alright. I can get back on my own.” Edelgard sends a quick text to Lysithea, letting her know that she would be returning as soon as she had finished preparing the warp spell. Bag packed and mind focused on getting home, she gives a short wave to Hubert and Ferdinand before making a swift exit.

* * *

“Is El back yet Lysithea?” Byleth grumbles, twisting and turning to find a comfortable position. It is pointless, but she still feels the need to make an attempt regardless. She is hugging one of Edelgard’s coats, the same one Hubert often had to coax from her on laundry days. Linhardt had found and thrown it over her yesterday in an attempt to stop her from constantly asking for Edelgard.

“You asked that not even five minutes ago you miserable wreck,” Lysithea grumbles back, annoyed but still affectionately petting Byleth between her ears. “She’s already on her way, so just deal with it a little longer.”

For the next five minutes the room is silent save for the sound of Byleth moving around on the bed until she begins to open her mouth again. “Is—”

Lysithea immediately covers Byleth’s mouth to silence her. “Before you ask again, no she’s still—” A shift in the air catches her attention, and she glances at the far wall as one of Byleth’s ears perks. “Actually, yes. She’ll be here any moment now.” _Finally_.

It does not take long for a light knock on the door to sound before it opens, revealing Edelgard with Caspar and Linhardt behind her. Edelgard drops her case against the wall by the door once she enters the dimly lit room, coming to the bedside and kneeling down as Byleth leans up to reach for her.

“El,” Byleth whines, dragging out the sound of her name.

“I’m here,” Edelgard reassures, enfolding Byleth in her arms and stroking her hair for a moment before forcing her to lay back down on the bed. She pulls at Byleth’s chin to get her to open her mouth. “I thought you mentioned her tongue being purple. It appears to be normal.”

Caspar sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “Okay I might’ve exaggerated a little bit. I guess it wasn’t really purple. But in my defense it definitely didn’t look normal at the time either!"

“Well, tongue color aside, at least she looks much better than she did two days ago. That wasn’t a pretty sight,” Linhardt says, sighing at the memory.

“What happened? How did you get sick?” Edelgard asks as she gently brushes Byleth’s hair back from her clammy forehead.

Byleth hums at the touch, tucking herself closer to Edelgard. “Caspar gave me some bad fish.”

"Bad...fish?..." Edelgard repeats, speechless. Food caused this? It is surprising, considering Byleth puts anything and everything edible that Edelgard lets her get her hands on into her mouth. Normally without any ill side-effects. And a fish in particular to boot? One of her many favorites. Edeglard would laugh at the irony if the look on Byleth's face were not so miserable.

“Hey! How do we know it was my fish? You just came back from the gardens right before. Who knows what you did out there?!” Caspar protests, finger pointing accusingly at Byleth.

“I’m pretty sure it was the fish, Caspar." Linhardt said offhandedly, attention already diverted to the book he came into the room with. "Unless you’re saying you think Byleth eats flowers, or dirt.”

“No!" Caspar exclaims in his own defense immediately, but his finger falters. "I mean...maybe. How should I know what werewolves normally eat?”

“Definitely not flowers," Linhardt drones lethargically, stretching and yawning. "Anyway, since Edelgard is back I'm going back to my room to sleep." He gives them a nonchalant wave when Edelgard thanks him as he makes his way to the door. He pauses before he steps out, turning back towards Caspar to eye him imploringly. “You should probably head back to yours too.”

Caspar looks at him oddly, eyebrow raised. “Why? It’s way too early to sleep for normal people, and I’m sure Edelgard wouldn’t mind the extra hand.”

“Clueless as always,” Linhardt sighs. “Suit yourself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Caspar shouts, chasing after Linhardt. His quest to assist Edelgard completely forgotten as his voice and footsteps fade down the hall.

Edelgard shakes her head with a wry smile, unsure if Linhardt meant to bait Caspar away or not, but silently thanking him again regardless. She coaxes Byleth into releasing her, quickly changing into more comfortable clothes before climbing into the other side of the bed.

Byleth immediately shuffles closer to Edelgard once she settles, her tail curling around the arm Edelgard slips around her waist. She presses closer, nose burying in Edelgard’s neck, and already feeling a hundred times better.

A meek knock on the door pulls their attention, and a purple head slowly peeks into the room. "Byleth? I made this for—o-oh Edelgard you're back!"

“Hello Bernadetta,” Edelgard nods in greeting. “What do you have there?”

Bernadetta timidly holds out a hand, presenting a light purple fish plush. She makes her way to the bedside and offers it to Byleth, whose ears perk as she raises her head out of its hiding place to accept the gift. The material inside is incredibly soft, squishing easily under Byleth’s arm as both settle on Edelgard’s stomach.

Byleth smiles lightly at Bernadetta. “Thank you, Bern.”

“It’s no problem! Really!” Bernadetta returns the smile shyly, backing away towards the door. “I’ll let you guys rest now.”

“Are you not fed up with fishes after they made you so sick?” Edelgard jokes after Bernadetta closes the door.

“I don't blame the fish,” Byleth solemnly says. “I made the choice to eat them, they didn't make the choice to be eaten.”

“I leave you here for not even a week and you end up like this. The one time I don’t bring you along.” Edelgard makes a mental note to always inspect any food Caspar brings home in the future, fingers twining into Byleth’s hair.

Byleth’s eyes close at the sensation. “Does that mean you’re going to supervise me all the time?”

Edelgard laughs, “We know the likelihood of that. There’s no way Hubert will allow me to slack off on my other duties.”

“Just tell him that watching over me is a full time job on its own.”

“I’m sure he would agree wholeheartedly with that. I suppose next time you’ll just have to come with me.”

“I want to, but…” Byleth trails off, Edelgard's warmth starting to lull her to sleep.

Edelgard squeezes Byleth's arm gently. “But?” she encourages softly.

“Can you just hold me for now?” Byleth requests, mumbling almost incoherently into Edelgard’s neck.

Edelgard lightly chuckles, pulling Byleth even closer. “Of course. For as long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and chat with me on Twitter, @yyunica.


End file.
